kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Candlemere
Candlemere Tower 'was infested by will o' the wisps and other foul creatures that emerged from a portal that leads to the Far Realms. The adventuring group sacked the tower and sent the wisps away, bearing cages in which were contained the abberant beasts, which the fey creatures were to bear to their Queen. Thundrock the plotting mage-troll had already fled the Tower, headed to the East, before the group sacked it, however. Upstairs in the tower in the portal room there was a Glowing Rock, which the party took, and which radiates life and light. (I think that Sardax has it and wears it as a ring or a necklace) It is an artifact. The center of the tower has a portal. Anyone who looks at it, reads the Cyclops language, and fails a will save will utter the phrase VORDAKAI will fall! On the other side of the portal is an image of a cyclops being beset by Far Realms Beasts. 'TODO: ONE '-Destroy the Portal. Clear the tower again now that more far realms creatures keep coming out. Quelk has posted about 25 soldiers to defend agains the tower's predations, generally they are able to deal with the aberrations, but they keep coming- one recent incursion left 10 dead. It has become an issue. Now a -1 Stability and -1 Loyalty drain. '''TWO '-Explore the room in the basement that has a sign in common: "BEWARE THE EYES- THEY ARE BRIGHT. KILL IT AND IT REFORMS" Research, by Ashiara: The Leng Spider is an abomination from the Far Realms. The creature is concurrently extant in several realities and unless it is killed in all realities, it cannot be slain in each reality. It may be as simple as the Leng Spider existsing in merely the Far Realms and the Material Realm, but the Leng Spider could also be extant in the Fey Realms. Once the spider is concurrently slain in all three realms, its depredations can be ended. '''THREE- COMPLETED The Tower has been cleared by the efforts of Oracle 10 Thalassa, who was protected in tower defense from haunts by Morgan, Jang, Omae, and Sharell, who fought with distinction over 24 hours while all the evil haunts were dispelled; from the mold and fungus on the walls, to the falling blood from the ceiling, to the slick ice floor, the mad monk throwing poisoned chalices, to the bleeding walls, the rapping sounds, and the headless horseman- they endured and defeated everything that the haunted and horrible tower threw at them. One negative consequence however is that the far realms creatures now no longer have a gauntlet to run once they emerge from their portal. - Get rid of the haunts. Several have been dismissed, but the Paranoia and Escape from the Depths haunts still remain as does Gibbering Nightmare. They will reform after 1d4 days. Sending a high level cleric (Cler 8) (Oracle 10) here to successfully cast a hallow spell should do the job. If hallow fails, then the caster is cursed with -2 wisdom until a remove curse spell is placed on the caster. History 1- At some point the portal was built. Knowledge dungeoneering revealed that the tower is not as old as the portal, and in fact, the portal isn't fully fused into the ground of the tower. It seems that the tower was built around the portal--which was already 'floating' in the air when it was built. 2- (4,500 years ago) -Humans seal the portal sometime around the period of the Second Taldan Army of Exploration. Inscribed on the portal are the words: "Lord Kyton and Herr Ivar gave their lives for this. May it never open again. All that remains is this and the Litany!" -The tower's construction may date back to this time. 3- (1,100 years ago) ''' -The Taldan Empire Falls '''4- -42 to year 0; the Rebirth, 559 years ago Far Realms Cult semi successful in restoring the area. (The cult Dies during the Rebirth) 5- 478. Wyste Cult 6- 512. The Wisps move into the tower 7- 554. Bandits come to investigate, under orders from the Stag Lord and Akiros. They are killed by the haunts. 8- 558. Wisps reactivate the portal on the Fey Queen's orders and bring the glowing rock to the top of the tower. 9. late 558 to early 559. Thundrock moves in and lives alongside the Wisps in an uneasy truce. Then Thundrock moves along. The party sacks the area. Creatures keep pouring out of the portal at the rate of 1d4/day. Category:Locations Category:Fey Category:Far Realms Category:History Category:Quests